¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade conmigo?
by Miss Wong
Summary: "Sólo iré a Hogsmeade contigo si me das algo a cambio". "Puede ser... ¿lo que yo quiera?" preguntó James. Lily puso los ojos en blanco, pero no contestó, porque sintió que la mano de James se posaba en su mentón, y él la besaba. Lily/James. Para Leeh.


**Disclaimer:** Sirius Black es mío (mi pename lo dice), así que no me lo reclames. Lo demás, de Rowling.

**Summary:** "Sólo iré a Hogsmeade contigo si me das algo a cambio". "Puede ser... ¿lo que yo quiera?" preguntó James. Lily puso los ojos en blanco, pero no contestó, porque sintió que la mano de James se posaba en su mentón, y él la besaba. Lily/James. Para Leeh.

**Nota:** Esto es para Mrs. Runaway (aka Leeh), la perra más zorra de todo fanfiction. Te amo, mi amor, ojalá te guste :3

**Nota 2:** No sé si recuerdan la canción que sale en Harry Potter y el Cálíz de fuego, cuando Harry va a la lechucería y se encuentra con Cho, y la invita al baile de navidad. Escúchenla porque es hermosa y en ella me inspiré para esto x) si no saben como buscarla, pongan en youtube: Harry in winter.

* * *

**¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade conmigo?**

**—**

Lily se sentó en una de las sillas que adornaban la Sala común de Gryffindor, y apoyo su pergamino en la mesada. Tomó su pluma, la mojó con un poco de tinta y comenzó a escribir:

"_Querida mamá:_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. ¡Estoy muy emocionada! Acabamos de terminar los exámenes finales, y debo admitir que he tenido las mejores notas de todo Hogwarts (sin presumir, claro). Todos los profesores están encantados conmigo, ha sido un poco tedioso, creí que no podría estudiar lo suficiente, pero... te contaré un pequeño secreto: la profesora McGonagall me ha prestado una especie de reloj de arena miniatura llamado 'giratiempo', se que seguramente te estarás pensando que rayos es eso, y créeme que también tuve esa impresión cuando me lo dió._

_El giratiempo sirve para poder volver el tiempo atrás, así que he podido tomar muchas de las clases a las que no estaba asignada, fué un poco extraño volver a vivir ciertas cosas que ya habían pasado, y debo admitir que he abusado un poco de ese extraño artefacto, pero ese no es el punto._

_¿Cómo están las cosas en casa? Los extraño mucho, espero que tu dolor de pierna halla disminuido un poco, podría mandarte algún tónico contra las picaduras de arañas, pero lamentablemente está prohibido que los muggles beban pociones mágicas. No importa, ya veré que puedo hacer._

_Quiero que sepas que no podré ir a pasar navidad con ustedes, lo siento mucho, pero los papás de Alice han tenido unos inconvenientes y ella deberá quedarse en Hogwarts para estas vacaciones, y hemos pensado, con las chicas, que podríamos quedarnos con ella para hacerle algo compañía. No te molesta, ¿verdad? Te enviaré dulces de Zunko como regalo de todos modos, en verdad quiero que Petunia pruebe Grageas de todos los sabores._

_Por cierto, te enviaré un permiso para que lo firmes, el profesor Dumbledore nos ha dejado hacer dos excursiones a Hogsmeade esta semana._

_¡Te quiero, mamá! Saludos a papá y a Petunia._

_Lily."_

Lily sonrió y dobló el pergamino en dos partes, lo guardó en su bolsillo y salió de la sala común, atravesando el retrato de la Dama Gorda, a la cual le dedicó un cordial 'Buenas tardes'. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, temiendo que inesperadamente cambiasen de lugar. Cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada al castillo, la atravesó lentamente, acomodándose un poco la bufanda rayada con los colores de Gryffindor que llevaba enroscada en el cuello.

El frío que la inundó fue abrazador, pero los pequeños copos de nieve cayendo sobre su gorro de lana color negro lo compensaban de todas las maneras posibles. Lily sonrió y caminó alegremente por el patio de Hogwarts, saludando a varios de los alumnos de primero, quienes estaban intentando hacer un muñeco de nieve con magia.

Lily se paseó por los alrededores para dirigirse a la lechuceria, sin ántes pasar por casa de Hagrid, quien estaba luchando por achicar calabazas gigantes con algo de magia.

—¿Otra vez tienes problemas con las calabazas gigantes, Hagrid? —dijo Lily en forma de saludo, situándose a pocos pasos de donde él estaba.

Hagrid se percató de su presencia y dejó su paraguas a un costado, sonriéndole alegremente.

—¡Oh, hola Lily! —suspiró y miró sus calabazas con resentimiento—, son inmenzas, ¿a que no? Estoy intentando achicarlas un poco, Dumbledore me pidió que lo haga. Quiere decorar el gran comedor con ellas.

Lily se rió.

—¿Necesitas algo de ayuda?

—Oh, no te preocupes Lily, ahora...

—_¡Reducio!_ —Lily interrumpió a Hagrid sacando su barita de su abrigo y apuntando a las calabazas, las cuales comenzaron a achicarse una por una.

Lily sonrió con suficiencia y guardó su barita de nuevo en su abrigo.

—Ah, ¡cómo no se me ocurrió antes! —Hagrid negó con la cabeza, incrédulo—, gracias, Lily. Eres buena con los echizos.

Lily soltó una risa y Hagrid la miró, curioso y divertido.

—Hace días te veo con esa misma sonrisa, Lily. ¿Ha pasado algo en especial?

Lily se sonrojó y rió como idiota. Ella sabía que Hagrid y James tenían una buena relación, y supuso inmediatamente que Hagrid sabía algo de lo que había pasado la semana pasada. Había sido el último —y más importante— juego de Quidditch de la temporada, Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Pero eso no le importaba demasiado a ella, lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora, era que luego de ese juego... James la había besado. ¡La había besado! Y había sido muy romántico, como en las novelas que su mamá y ella veían por la TV en vacaciones de verano, pero mucho, mucho mejor. Había sido bajo el muérdago del bosque prohibido, según James, quería mostrarle una criatura que le serviría para pasar el examen de _'Historia de la mágia'_, pero no, no había sido para eso.

Había sido para besarla, y para pedirle —otra vez—, ir a Hogsmeade con él. Por supuesto Lily había rechazado, como siempre. Simplemente para hacerse rogar, porque a Lily le fascinaba la idea de que él le pidiera incontables veces el salir juntos, era una especie de demostración de que ella realmente le importaba a él. ¿Qué muchacho común y corriente insistía en una simple cita, tanto como él lo hacía? Nadie.

Lily sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Simplemente... he tenido una buena semana.

_Una gran semana,_ pensó para sus adentros.

Hagrid rió y siguió con sus calabazas. Lily se despidió de él y fue a a lechucería. Subió las escaleras de entrada, nevadas y resbaladizas, y entró al pequeño cuartito que contenía huecos en donde diferentes lechuzas de diferentes alumnos dormían pacíficamente. La suya se encontraba en el medio de una roca de piedra alta hasta su cintura. Comenzó a agitar sus alas como bienvenida y Lily se acercó para acariciarle la cabeza. Acto seguido, quitó la carta que sería para su madre y la depositó en el pico de su lechuza.

—Ten, llévasela a mamá —le susurró.

La lechuza agitó las alas y se elevó en el aire, saliendo por la puerta de roca y volando mágicamente por el cielo.

Lily suspiró y salió a sentarse en uno de los escalones, los cuales estaban fríos, pero le gustaba la sensación. Sintió como alguien subía las escaleras, pero ella no prestó mucha atención, no hasta que se percató de que quien subía las escaleras, no era nada más ni nada menos que Potter, James Potter.

Él se sorprendió un poco al verla allí sentada, y ella simplemente tubo que cerrar su boca si no quería soltar baba por doquier. Él estaba tan, tan _hermoso_, en ese momento. Su naríz algo roja por el frío, su piel más blanca de lo normal, también por el frío. Llevaba su cabello entre seco y mojado, probablemente porque los copos de nieve se derretían al contacto con su piel. Sus típicas gafas y su sonrisa burlona a causa de haberse encontrado con ella.

—Mira a quién tenemos por aquí. Nada más ni nada menos que la perfecta prefecta —bromeó, subiendo los escalones para sentarse a su lado.

Ella sonrió un poco y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella.

James se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Estaba buscándote, pero luego me rendí y decidí venir a visitar a mi lechuza, pero ahora que te encuentro... no tengo duda que somos almas gemelas, quiero decir, ¡el destino nos hace encontrarnos de pura casualidad! ¿No crees?

Lily no pudo evitar reír ante eso, porque sonaba tan estúpidamente cierto.

—Bueno y... ¿para qué estabas buscándome? —ella giró su rostro para observarlo, e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no desmayarse en ese instante, dado que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Los escalones no eran muy angostos que digamos.

—Oh, y aquí viene lo divertido —James se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Vamos a Hogsmeade la semana entrante?

Lily apartó la mirada que sostenía la de James, miró sus pies y sonrió.

—Nop —murmuró, agregándole una "p" a su ya conocido "no".

James gimió de frustración.

—Oh, vamos, Evans. ¿Porqué no?

—Porque yo no recibo nada a cambio —Lily volvió a mirarlo, y el rostro de James se transformó por completo.

Pura arrogancia.

—Oh, bueno, y... —se encogió de hombros— … ¿qué es lo que quieres a cambio, entonces? Estoy disponible esta noche, si quieres. Los chicos no estarán en la habitación, de hecho, no habrá nadie.

Lily se carcajeó, sin poder evitarlo, y le dió un codazo, haciendo que James se tambaleara un poco.

—No hablo de eso, imbécil.

James rió.

—¿Entonces que quieres? —preguntó, curioso.

Lily no podía creer lo que _iba_ a decir ahora.

—Sólo iré a Hogsmeade contigo si me das algo a cambio.

—Y si te lo doy... ¿Entonces iremos a Hogsmeade? —preguntó James.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Depende de qué tan bueno sea lo que me des.

James se carcajeó y Lily encaró una ceja.

—Puede ser... ¿lo que _yo quiera? —_inquirió en un tono peligroso.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, pero no contestó, porque sintió que la mano de James se posaba en su mentón, haciendo girar su rostro lentamente, y entonces fué cuando sintió sus labios contra los suyos. Lily volaba, ella se encontraba sentada, pero sentía que volaba. Muy muy lejos de aquí. Los labios de James eran dulces y fríos, se movían con cuidado contra los suyos, a penas un roce.

Y cuando a Lily ya empezaba a gustarle, James apartó su boca de la suya, y le sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a Hogsmeade? —preguntó.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

—No.

James volvió a sonreír y estampó su boca contra la de Lily de nuevo. Esta vez no tan dulce, sinó que más pasional. Podía sentir la punta de su lengua rozando sus labios, por lo que ella abrió su boca instintivamente, dejándolo entrar. A penas rozaba sus dedos contra la mejilla de James, porque necesitaba sentirlo de todas las maneras posibles.

Él se separó de ella, y la miró con suficiencia.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó.

Lily volvió a negar con la cabeza, simplemente para que él volviera a besarla.

Y así fué. Al minuto volvió a sentir sus labios de nuevo, y era delicioso. Aún más delicioso que un Pastel de calabaza o una cerveza de mantequilla. Porque se trataba de James, y sólo de él. Las manos de James se posaban en su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas. Le dió un último beso, dulce y suave, y se separó de ella a penas unos centímetros, sus narices prácticamente estaban pegadas, al igual que sus frentes.

—¿Y ahora?

Ella se mordió el labio y sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Y él volvió a besarla.

* * *

Esto es una **mierda**, con todas las putas letras de la _palabra_. Mi Musa es tan, tan mala conmigo_ -cries-_, que realmente no me dejó expresar esto de la forma que yo quería. ¡Juro que tenía todo en la mente! Pero bueno, esto es lo que salió.

Últimamente no puedo escribir nada, ando bien bloqueada D: así que espero que este intento de James/Lily (**¡OTP FOREVAH, BITCH!**) halla quedado decente. Y sinó, ya saben, repórtenme. Se los agradecería mucho (?).

Queda por destacar que el James/Lily es lo mejor que hay, Lily siempre me recordó mucho a Hermione en todos los sentidos de la palabra, si el destino las uniera, serían las mejores amigas del mundo, créanme; y por eso también le agregé lo del giratiempo x) se que no lo dice por ninguna parte, pero lo puse de todos modos. Y también se que la relación de ellos es muy amor/odio (UHJNKHJ AMO ESO), pero andaba bien cursi y quise hacer algo más romantico -vomita-

**Leeh**, esposa, espero que te halla gustado :3 sabes que te amo muchote.

Bueno, ya. Me largo de aquí. Aunque esta cosa sea una mierda, les ordeno reviews(?) si no quieren un **Avada Kedavra** o una visita inesperada de **Samara Morgan** a sus habitaciones.

Besos y Grageas con sabor a _vómito_ para tods.

—_**Mel.**_


End file.
